psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Theory
* Description of subject matter covered: :Theory & Psychology is a journal devoted to scholarship with a broad meta-theoretical intent. It examines such issues as the conceptual frameworks and foundations of psychology, its historical underpinnings, its relation to other human sciences, its methodological commitments, its ideological assumptions and its political and institutional contexts. It fosters dialogue among psychologists and other social scientists interested in psychological analyses. :Founded in 1991, it was a quarterly publication for its first six years, the success of the journal led to becoming bi-monthly starting with Volume 7, in 1997. Further details * Office address: * Contact numbers: * Submission details: http://www.sagepub.com/journalsProdManSub.nav?prodId=Journal200895 * Publication frequency: Bi-monthly * Language: English * Cost etc.: http://www.sagepub.com/journalsSubscribe.nav?prodId=Journal200895 * Impact factor: 0.532 (2009) http://www.sagepub.com/journalsProdDesc.nav?prodId=Journal200895 Full texts available online Volume 21 (2011) * Bamberg, M. (2011). Who am I? Narration and its contribution to self and identity. Theory & Psychology, 21, 3-24. Full text * Vanheule, S. (2011). A Lacanian perspective on psychotic hallucinations. Theory & Psychology, 21, 86-106. Full text * Schachter, E.P. (2011). Narrative identity construction as a goal-oriented endeavor: Reframing the issue of “big vs. small” story research . Theory & Psychology, 21, 107-113. Full text * Freeman, M. (2011). Stories, big and small: Toward a synthesis. Theory & Psychology, 21, 114-121. Full text * Bamberg, M. (2011). Who am I? Big or small—shallow or deep? Theory & Psychology, 21, 122-129. Full text * Michell, J. (2011). Qualitative research meets the ghost of Pythagoras. Theory & Psychology, 21, 241-259. Full text Volume 20 (2010) * Adams, M. (2010). Losing one’s voice: Dialogical psychology and the unspeakable. Theory & Psychology, 20, 342-361. Full text Volume 19 (2009) * Lane, C. (2009). The surprising history of passive-aggressive personality disorder. Theory & Psychology, 19, 55-70. Full text * Vanheule, S. & Verhaeghe, P. (2009). Identity through a psychoanalytic looking glass. Theory & Psychology, 19, 391-411. Full text * Stam, H.J. (2009). Habitus, psychology, and ethnography. Theory & Psychology, 19, 707-711. Full text * Lizardo, O. (2009). Is a “special psychology” of practice possible? From values and attitudes to embodied dispositions. Theory & Psychology, 19, 713-727. Full text Volume 18 (2008) * Boag, S. (2008). 'Mind as feeling’ or affective relations? A contribution to the School of Andersonian Realism. Theory & Psychology, 18, 505-525. Full text * Henriques, G. R. (2008). The problem of psychology and the integration of human knowledge: Contrasting Wilson's Consilience with Tree of Knowledge System. Theory & Psychology, 18, 731–755. Full text * Quackenbush, S. W. (2008). Theoretical unification as a practical project: Kant and the Tree of Knowledge System. Theory & Psychology, 18, 757-777. Full text * Shaffer, L. S. (2008). Religion as a large-scale justification system: Does the Justification Hypothesis explain animistic attribution? Theory & Psychology, 18, 779–799. Full text * Anchin, J. C. (2008). The critical role of the dialectic in viable metatheory: A commentary on Henriques’ Tree of Knowledge System for integrating human knowledge. Theory & Psychology, 18, 801–816. Full text * Katzko, M. W. (2008). Pruning the Tree of Knowledge. Theory & Psychology, 18, 817-828. Full text * Goertzen, J. R. (2008). On the possibility of unification: The reality and nature of the crisis in psychology. Theory & Psychology, 18, 829–852. Full text Volume 17 (2007) * Hastings, B.M. (2007). ROY G. BIV and the OCEAN: A heuristic metaphor for understanding the role of the Five-Factor Model in personality research. Theory & Psychology, 17, 87-99. Full text * Tissaw, M.A. & Osbeck, L.M. (2007). On critical engagement with the mainstream: Introduction. Theory & Psychology, 17, 155-168. Full text * Lamiell, J.T. (2007). On sustaining critical discourse with mainstream personality investigators. Theory & Psychology, 17, 169-185. Full text * Osbeck, L.M., Malone, K.R., & Nersessian, N.J. (2007). Dissenters in the sanctuary: Evolving frameworks in ‘mainstream’ cognitive science. Theory & Psychology, 17, 243-264. Full text * Good, J.M.M. (2007). The affordances for social psychology of the ecological approach to social knowing. Theory & Psychology, 17, 265-295. Full text * Jost, L.J. & Jost, J.T. (2007). Why Marx left philosophy for social science. Theory & Psychology, 17, 297-392. Full text * Lamont, P. (2007). Paranormal belief and the avowal of prior scepticism. Theory & Psychology, 17, 681-696. Full text * de Rijcke, S., & Beaulieu, A. (2007). Taking a good look at why scientific images don’t speak for themselves. Theory & Psychology, 17, 733-742. Full text * Manning, M.L., & Manning, R.L. (2007). Legion Theory: A meta-psychology. Theory & Psychology, 17, 839-862. Final draft Volume 16 (2006) * Sugiman, T. (2006). Theory in the context of collaborative inquiry. Theory & Psychology, 16, 311-325. Full text * Gillespie, A. (2006). Descartes’ demon: A dialogical analysis of ‘Meditations on First Philosophy.’ Theory & Psychology, 16, 761-781. Full text Volume 15 (2005) * Nakassis, C.V. (2005). Formalizing context. Theory & Psychology, 15, 128-131. Full text * Williams, R. (2005). Meta-semiotics and practical epistemology. Theory & Psychology, 15, 711-737. Full text Volume 14 (2004) * Gillespie, A. (2004). The mystery of G. H. Mead’s first book. Theory & Psychology, 14, 423-425. Full text * Moghaddam, F.M. (2004). From ‘psychology in literature’ to ‘psychology is literature’: An exploration of boundaries and relationships. Theory & Psychology, 14, 505-525. Full text Volume 13 (2003) * Whitty, M.T. (2003). Cyber-flirting: Playing at love on the internet. Theory & Psychology, 13, 339-357. Full text * Georgaca, E. (2003). Exploring signs and voices in the therapeutic space. Theory & Psychology, 13, 541-560. Full text Volume 12 (2002) * Stam, H. J. (2002). Editorial: Recognizing two important developments. Theory & Psychology, 12, 5. Full text * Steele, G.R. (2002). Hayek's Sensory Order. Theory & Psychology, 12, 387-409. Full text * Stam, H. J. (2002). Introduction: Varieties of social constructionism and the rituals of critique. Theory & Psychology, 12, 571-576. Full text Volume 11 (2001) * Stam, H. J. (2001). Introduction: Social constructionism and its critics. Theory & Psychology, 11, 291-296. Full text * Tate C. & Audette, D. (2001). Theory and research on ‘race’ as a natural kind variable in psychology. Theory & Psychology, 11, 495-520. Full text Volume 10 (2000) * Stam, H. J. (2000). Ten years after, decade to come: The contributions of theory to psychology. Theory & Psychology, 10, 5-21. Full test Volume 9 (1999) * Kuce, R. D. (1999). Where is mathematical modeling in psychology headed? Theory & Psychology, 9, 723-737. Full text Volume 8 (1998) * Cunningham, D.J. (1998). Cognition as semiosis: The role of inference. Theory & Psychology, 8, 827-840. Full text Volume 7 (1997) * Issue 6 available for free Volume 6 (1996) * Harper, D.J. (1996). Deconstructing 'paranoia': Towards a discursive understanding of apparently unwarranted suspicion. Theory & Psychology, 6, 423-448. Final draft Volume 5 (1995) Volume 4 (1994) Volume 3 (1993) Volume 2 (1992) Volume 1 (1991) * Lopes, L.L. (1991). The rhetoric of irrationality. Theory & Psychology, 1, 65-82. Full text Category:Journals